


Cum

by telera



Series: Kevin and Sam universe [4]
Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Drabble Sequence, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:07:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt at the tronkinkmeme: "Flynncest - Anything. Please, I really need more of this pairing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cum

There was something about waiting for your father’s cum to splash all over your face. Especially when you knew he wouldn’t let you clean it right away. At first Sam had been disgusted, squeezing his eyes shut and turning his head away. But then his father had smeared the mess with the tip of his cock, force feeding him into acceptance.  
  
Now Sam blushed crimson while he waited on his knees, swallowing saliva quickly so that no taste distracted him from his father’s cum. It was a recompense for being a good boy, and he was growing addicted to it.


End file.
